1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly having an improved cable holding device adapted for fastening the cable and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,527 issued on Aug. 15, 2006 discloses a SFP (Small Form Factor Pluggable) module. The SFP module comprises a cable having a number of conductive cores, a top shell, a bottom shell and an interior PCB (printed circuit board). A metal ring is attached to one end of the cable. The conductive cores of the cable extend outside of the metal ring for soldering on the interior PCB. One side of the bottom shell defines a cavity for receiving the interior PCB. Another side of the bottom shell defines a slot receiving the metal ring. The top shell covers on the bottom shell to hold the interior PCB and cable stably.
The conductive cores of the cable are not fixed in any predetermined position and thereby are hard to be soldered on the PCB.
C.N. Patent No. 201178199 issued on Jan. 7, 2009 discloses a SFP (Small Form Factor Pluggable) module. The SFP module comprises a cable, a top shell, a bottom shell and an interior PCB. A metal ring is attached to one end of the cable. The conductive cores of the cable extend outside of the metal ring. The conductive cores are fastened by connecting apparatus. The connecting apparatus comprises a first insulative bracket and a second insulative bracket connected with each other. The end of conductive core is connected to the first insulative bracket and the second insulative bracket and is soldered on the interior PCB. A side of the bottom shell defines a cavity to receive the interior printed circuit board. Another side of the bottom shell defines a groove for receiving the metal ring. The top shell engages with the bottom shell to retain the interior printed circuit board.
The first insulative bracket and the second insulative bracket are used to fasten the conductive core to the interior printed circuit board. The configuration of the first insulative bracket and the second insulative bracket are complex. The production cost of the SFP module is high.
Hence, an improved cable assembly is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.